Cycles
In Dissidia Calamitas Infinita, there are about 13 cycles in the war between Eris and Ragnarok. Through out the 13 cycles many warriors were summoned from many distant, separate worlds. Eris has upper hand in most the cycles, thanks to her Elite Warriors know as the The Five Gods of War, some of whom even have their own servants. While Ragnarok has suffered from most the cycles, he continues to fight her even though most of his own warriors were slain. The Cycles The 1st Cycle *The War begins. Eris summons 0, April and The Unknown as her first warriors to serve as her Gods of War; Ragnarok summons Kayle and Axarath. *April and The Unknown take part in most of the battles. Kayle and Axarath are defeated by The Unknown. *0 studies the Warriors of Twilight, and serves his side as a strategist. The 2nd Cycle *Eris's forces grow stronger with the Gods of War on her side. She summons new Warriors of Madness: Francis, Lee and Sanna. *With Ragnarok still recovering from the last cycle, he is desperate to summon new warriors; Maximilian, Liam and Zak join his side. *Francis and 0 form a mutually-beneficial alliance, and the Warriors of Madness easily outsmart and overwhelm Ragnarok's forces. *The Warriors of Twilight lose the cycle. The 3rd Cycle *New champions of Ragnarok are summoned to this cycle for extra reinforcement; included are Taarin, Neydro, Rose and Jesilyn. Eris summons Rutilus Nex and Guthmir into the war. *Rutilux Nex reveals to 0 some of his forgotten memories, and with Francis they make a long-term plan to control the war for themselves. *A growing shadow inside Liam starts to awaken, and Guthmir takes an interest in the subject. Aiming to save his new friend and eager to face Guthmir again, Taarin hunts his old enemy down. *Neydro worries about the well-being of his new comrades and decides to boost their morale by acting as their leader, much to Kayle's displeasure. *The cycle ends with a tie. The 4th Cycle *Ike is hired by Eris to assassinate Ragnarok. To combat this threat, Ragnarok summons Max to his side. *Oavyce is summoned by Eris and begins to ruthlessly stalk many WoLs for no apparent reason. *Developing a crush on Ike, a newly summoned Kajira decides to help him. Recognizing Rutilus Nex from her past, she tries to recruit him, but he is uninterested. *Upon realizing Ragnarok is in danger, Taarin and Kayle team up to protect him from Ike and his allies. Both develop a deep respect for one-another as a result. *Zak and Rose develop a romance despite the former's fear of commitment. *Liam is in for the fight of his life when he faces off with Nex, only for it to be interrupted by Neydro, who has been hunting Nex down for a first match outside of their world. *Neydro is also confronted by Weslei but both put aside their differences and face Nex in battle once again. Weslei is killed when Nex and Oavyce grudgingly team up shortly afterwards, forming the first casualty of the war alongside Guthmir. *Ike betrays Eris when Ragnarok, under Liam's request, pays him a higher bounty to kill her. *Guthmir kills Rose to make Zak suffer in an ensuing battle. Taarin challenges his archenemy to draw him away from Zak and kills him, avenging Rose. *With Ike's betrayal and the loss of Guthmir at the hands of Taarin, Eris loses her first cycle. The 5th Cycle *Kajira becomes obsessed with Ike and plans to sway him back to the Warriors of Madness. *Most of the Warriors of Twilight do not trust Ike due to his services on the enemy side, and Liam and Zak are assigned to keep an eye on him. *Kayle decides to have a rematch with The Unknown, but is driven back when he learns that Hale has been drafted to the Warriors of Madness. *Avec and Coatl are summoned into the war. Coatl comes to the conclusion that he's in Hell, and spends the cycle wandering and attacking members of either side. When Francis attempts to recruit Avec, Coatl overhears the necromancer's plan and realizes the true nature of the war. Avec refuses and is defeated, and Coatl begins plotting to betray Eris. The 6th Cycle *Meagan is summoned and does not take a liking to Noelle due to the fact they are both from different classes. Oavyce takes notice of her and immediately starts to attack her. *Zak's mistrust towards Kayle and Jesilyn starts to get the better of him. Kajira has also grown to hate Jesilyn, having grown tired of her all-too-cool attitude during their last encounter. The 7th Cycle *Neydro is ordered by Ragnarok to find and bring in Coatl, but instead discovers the plot to overthrow Eris and informs this to his comrades. *Liam is appointed captain of a group of Warriors of Twilight called The Storm Division and leads them to battle with 0 who is leading his own group of Warriors of Madness. During the conflict Liam is attacked by 0 personally, while Nex confronts Neydro and Taarin as a distraction. Zak then fights 0 to save Liam before he himself is killed. Liam attempts to avenge his friend before Kajira jumps in to take a blow for 0. *Elsewhere during that battle, Kayle and the Unknown face off once again. *Oavyce confronts Kayle and Meagan and manages to hold off evenly against them for a while. It doesn't take long for him to greatly injure Kayle before he retreats, but Ragnarok considers him too dangerous and Avec promptly assassinates him. Shortly after that, Francis resurrects him for his own use. The 8th Cycle *Draken and Hale confront each other and at first fight viciously. After a bit of conflict, the two begin to ally together. The other WoM don't approve of this, especially Coatl, and he appears before the two while they are talking. He manages to enrage Hale beyond his limits, and in the crossfire Draken is killed. *The Lance Knight briefly works for Coatl before he tries to rape her and she leaves. The 9th Cycle *Deryk is summoned by Ragnarok. *Taarin encounters and battles Hale, then comes to pity him. Hale, in turn, has become interested in him. Taarin later makes a last effort to convert Hale before he and Liam make their last stand in order to protect a heavily injured Deryk, who is taken to safety by Neydro. *Noelle defects to the Warriors of Madness. The 10th Cycle *Ragnarok summons Yala, Denzil, and Crono to help even the odds, following Draken's death in the 8th cycle. *Lance Knight regains some memories of her past life and begins attacking friend and foe alike, defeating Rutilus Nex. She develops a rivalry with Lilli. *Gin repeatedly defeats Crono during this cycle until he is killed. Now with no target and his obsession fueled, Gin kills himself and isn't brought back into the conflict until the 13th Cycle. The 11th Cycle *Sokutei tests her powers by attempting to communicate with the ruined land of Sundry. All she can initially deduce is that the world is constantly reformed and reshaped. Intrigued, she turns her attention to the Manikins, wanting to determine if they are animated forms of past worlds and memories. The 12th Cycle *The Lance Knight actively attempts to usurp Genesis and gets very close in the end. However, Coatl ambushes her near the end of a long battle and manages to strike a killing blow. The two battle once more, but the Knight succumbs to her wounds and isn't summoned again. *Sokutei attempts to understand more about the *Because of various reasons , only 20 total warriors are resurrected for the following cycle out of the many warriors who were currently fighting. The 13th Cycle Handy Dandy Guide